The Ultimate Defenders go to Boot Camp
by tomstedham
Summary: Ultimate Marvel's band of losers, the Defenders, realize they need some help. Who better to turn these losers into heroes than The Drill Sergeant?


The Ultimate Defenders go to Boot Camp.

_This story is set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. It features the Ultimate Defenders (which of course I do not own) and some other characters that I created for my writing. This story takes place maybe six months after the episode where Nighthawk got the crap beat out of him by some punks and spent some serious hospital time… He's healed up and thinking about the future._

_Note: I treat the Ultimate Defenders somewhat more seriously than Marvel does._

INTRODUCTION:

"Okay, one more thing before we wrap up our weekly meeting," said Kyle Richmond, superhero wannabe and leader of the erstwhile team known as The Defenders.

"I booked us some training and evaluation time with a genuine costumed crime fighter. Next Thursday we will work out under the watchful eye of The Drill Sergeant!"

"Who?" asked Luke Cage, who bore the hopeful moniker of Power Man. "I never heard of no Drill Sergeant."

"He's called The Drill Sergeant? Uh, he's not some crazy ex-Marine who's gonna shave our heads and scream profanity at us, is he? I'm not into all that," added Dane Whitman, a bearded role-playing fanatic who went by the handle The Black Knight.

Barbara Parrington chimed in, "Is he hot? What does he look like? I mean, does he have muscles? What are his super-powers? Do you have any pictures?"

Kyle shook his head in exasperation. Barbara's superhero fetish was well-known to them all.

"Look, after our fiasco in the warehouse, I realized that we need to take our game to the next level. If we are going to put ourselves in harm's way as _superheroes_ then we need some genuine training in real martial arts," said Kyle.

"No offense, Barbara, but karate just isn't getting the job done. We need real hand-to-hand combat training from a professional. The Drill Sergeant comes highly recommended from my police contacts. He's a long-time military veteran; rumor has it he's being considered for the back-up Ultimates team.

"How's that for credentials? If we train with a name like that and he likes what he sees, he drops a recommendation on the right person's desk, and bang! We're in; and the real superhero world open to us. Think of the sponsorships and endorsements we could get then… Huh? Huh? Come on!"

As always, talk of money made everyone pause and think.

"And the best part is that this evaluation is FREE! My "friend" at the police station said that he's looking for an upcoming super-team to work with and help get ready for the big time. That's how he heard of us. How cool is that?"

"Okay, let's do it. It's time the world got a good look at Power Man in action, baby," said Luke. "I can't wait to show this soldier-boy what I can do with these pythons." Luke stood and began flexing his 18 inch biceps.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet him… I mean, train with him. Oh, I'm gonna buy a new costume tonite. Maybe something in camo…" said Barbara. "You know, to show my support for our military and all. Veterans are super!"

"Well, I'm still dubious about the whole thing, Kyle," said Dane, "but I agree that his recommendation may be just what we need to move up. But if he tries to make me shave my head, or starts screaming… I'm out. Oh, and no obstacle courses. Just so we're clear."

"Patsy, we haven't heard from you."

A hot woman dressed in a black sports bra and matching leather pants sat chewing bubble gum. A set of cloth cat-ears stuck up from her headband.

"Um, sure. Whatever. But I'm with Dane. I'm not going thru some crazy Marine combat stuff, with all that screaming and cussing and whatnot."

"Great! We will all meet up here Thursday morning at 8 am. Be ready for a long day of training. This will be a great workout. Oh, and last one thing…

"I think it's just a quirky religious thing, but he asked us not to bring Daimon. The whole Son of.. you know. I didn't think it would be a big deal since Daimon hasn't been to the last two meetings, but I just wanted to make sure that no-one called and invited him, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Daimon, the self-styled "Son of Satan" was at best a flaky guy to have around. He had only been to a handful of meetings, and it was never quite clear just what his powers, if any, were. No great loss.

"Well, then, that's it." Kyle banged his hawk-shaped gavel on the table. "Meeting adjourned. I'll see everybody next week."


End file.
